Time Junction/Mythological Mind
Mythological Mind is an "anime within an anime" in Time Junction. It is a simple anime which retells the tales of Greek mythology. Characters Gaia In the beginning, there was Chaos, a formless entity. By some unknown means, Gaia emerged from this Chaos. She married Oranos, another entity who emerged from Chaos, together with which she created all known life. *Species: Unspecified *Appearance: Gaia is shown to have a human-like appearance, with blonde hair and green eyes. She wears an elaborate golden robe, and is seen with a crown of varied flowers. Oranos The second being to form directly from Chaos, and the husband of Gaia. Oranos is described as the embodiment of the sky. *Species: Unspecified *Appearance: Oranos appears human-like, with brown hair and blue eyes. He is seen wearing heavy, sky-blue armour with some silver highlights. Chronos The only direct son of Gaia and Oranos. After an unknown incident, he overthrew his parents and tried to take charge of the kingdom in the sky, only to be stopped by his wife, Rheia. *Species: Titan *Appearance: Chronos is shown to be human-like, with red hair and bluish-green eyes. He wears armour similar to his father, albeit red in colour and leaving the arms exposed. Rheia A Titaness of unknown origin, and the wife of Chronos. Strong-willed and clever, she was always shown respect after her husband's downfall. *Species: Titaness *Appearance: Rheia is, like other titans, human-like, shown with black hair, purple eyes and a robe-like outfit with a white and purple colour scheme. Zeus The god of the weather and youngest child of Chronos and Rheia. He took charge in the kingdom of the sky, which he renamed "Olympus", after the defeat of his father. *Species: God *Appearance: Zeus appears in human form, with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is seen wearing a white outfit with golden lightning bolt patterns. He is shown to be able to impersonate other people, and turn into electrical energy. Poseidon One of Zeus' older brothers. He was given the ocean as his kingdom, in which he rules happily with Amphitrite, a lesser sea-goddess. *Species: God *Appearance: Poseidon appears in human form, with brown hair and light blue eyes. He is seen wearing a white outfit with dark blue ocean patterns. Hades One of Zeus' older brothers, who was given the underworld as his kingdom. *Species: God *Appearance: Hades appears in human form, with red hair and green eyes. He is seen wearing a black outfit with red flame patterns. Hera A maiden of unstated origin and the wife of Zeus. Although the two are happy with their marriage, Zeus often fell in love with other beautiful women. Hera sometimes tried to punish the women or their children, although Zeus protected them from the worst of her anger. *Species: Goddess *Appearance: Hera appears in a human form, seen with green hair and brown eyes. Her robe-like outfit is white with a pink tint and several red extensions. Demeter The sister of Hera, and the goddess of harvests. Her apprentice, Persephone, spends six months of the year alongside her and the other six months in the Underworld. It is said that Demeter missing Persephone's company is what changes the seasons. *Species: Goddess *Appearance: Demeter, much like all goddesses, is human-like with brown hair and brown eyes. She is seen wearing a white, floor-length dress with green patterns that represent flowers, and is often seen holding corn.